Rape Me
by Duquesa
Summary: Um homem com um desejo insaciavel apenas baseado em dor. Outro homem disposto a dar seu corpo e muito mais. Hott Baguettes. PWP. Song-fic!


**Título:** Rape-me  
**Ship:** David Desrosiers/Pierre Bouvier.  
**Fandom:** Simple Plan  
**Gênero:** PWP/Song-fic.

**Disclaimer:** Isso nunca aconteceu, e não recebo por isso. **PWP, então só leia se quiser!**  
**  
Obs.¹:** Song-fic de Rape-me do Nirvana.  
**Obs.²:** Não é o trabalho que mais me orgulho de ter feito, mas muita gente gostou.

* * *

Sangue e vinho doce passavam por sua cabeça. Gemidos e alucinações. Seu próprio passado caminhando com a sombra a sua direita. Dedilhou os dedos no braço, sentindo se o sangue ainda pulsava ali. Soltou uma gargalhada.

− Suba sobre mim, John − ele sussurrou, encostando-se sobre a parede. Riu novamente. John seu eterno inimigo, seu eterno fim. O que lhe fez sofrer pelas feições bonitas. O que subiu sobre ele e deixou-o de joelhos.

_− Grite para mim, Bouvier, grite! − John murmurou ao seu ouvido, os gemidos se misturando a tudo. Suas mãos estavam segurando com tanta força sua cintura, que a região começava a se arroxear. A dor já havia consumido o garoto de joelhos, de olhos fixamente fechados._

_O corpo do outro estava suado, não havia paixão, mas o prazer dominava-o. Os arrepios subiam com força, e ele gemia. Os colegas davam risada, apenas esperando a vez deles chegarem. Os apertões sobre seu músculo enrijecido lhe causavam tamanho prazer, que chegou a tirar sangue das costas do garoto, que não sentia nada; apenas a dor. Ele sentia que mais uma investida dentro dele e iria gozar. Mas não. Ele parava, esperava aquela vontade de gritar e violentar o garoto a sua frente até arrancar sua carne. Depois voltava mais forte. Aquilo estava se tornando o jogo mais prazeroso de sua vida._

Um maníaco. Nisso que ele havia se transformado. Em um ser o qual a risada demoníaca não encantava ninguém. Alguém que mataria para ter um amor, para mostrar toda a dor que sentiu. Quase pode sentir o corpo pequeno de um homem na sua frente. Um que pudesse ser só seu, que pudesse morder sua pele fraca do pescoço e ouvir um gemido de resposta. De poder cortar a pele de suas coxas e ouvir um suspiro de aprovação. Ah, como gostaria de ter...

Andou cambaleando. Não estava bêbado, mas gostaria de estar. Ou estava, na verdade acreditava que sua mente podia deixá-lo assim. O metal gelado da faca carregada no All Star o deixava com esse gostinho de estar livres de regras, de estar simplesmente bêbado.

Lá estava a viela que foi o palco daquilo que mudou sua vida. Sentou-se ali. Podia sentir o cheiro do seu sangue, mas era impossível. Acordou quando um garoto, de olhos sapecas e grandes olhou para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele simplesmente ignorou-o.

− Não acredito que esteja muito ocupado para minha companhia − o moreno de olhos esverdeados disse, sorrindo. Isso despertou raiva nele, mas também - acima de tudo-, a vontade de fazer algo com aquele garoto tão atrevido que se colocara ali, de pé diante dele. − Me parece doente, ou bêbado − ainda pronunciou, jogando o cabelo para trás, de uma forma sensual.

Nada respondeu o homem sentado, que encarava as formas − pequenas, mas perfeitas − do garoto. Ele estava se oferecendo. Na cara dura. Um garoto tão belo, e tão promiscuo. _"Os recalcados são os piores"_, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Seu próprio instinto louco, dizia-lhe para derrubar aquele garoto, e fazer com que aquele fosse o escolhido para ser seu amante profissional. Talvez seu olhar tenha mudado com esse pensamento. Porque o próprio garoto abaixou-se, e tomou a liberdade de puxar o rosto do maior, e beijá-lo com brutalidade.

Sua língua deslizou sobre a de Pierre com sutileza e ao mesmo tempo de um modo  
provocativo. Talvez David, aquele homem com eternas feições de garoto, quisesse mesmo ser apenas mais um naquela noite.

Pierre se surpreendeu, mas mesmo assim deixou-se levar pelo garoto, para o fundo daquela viela sem saída, e no fim dela, encontrou o banheiro dos fundos de um dos restaurantes. O empurrou para dentro de lá, já atacando seus lábios, mordendo-os.

Ele tinha feito uma escolha errada.

Pierre levantou-se, e apertou o menor contra a parede. Atacou-lhe os lábios com força, puxando-os, tirando um sussurro assustado de David, que não perdeu a pose. Agarrou o cinto do outro, puxando-o com força para seu corpo. Sentiu seus membros roçarem sobre as calças. Um sorriso safado de ambos.

Pierre correu com as mãos para a camiseta preta do outro, subindo-a, não conseguindo tirar, rasgou-a. Espalmou as mãos no peito branco como parafina, descobrindo cada centímetro da pele descoberta. Arranhou aquela pele fraca, ouvindo David soltar apenas um sussurro ao seu ouvido. De aprovação, lógico. Correu a língua sobre os mamilos e a barriga de David, voltando com a faca que estava dentro do seu All Star. Fez um pequeno corte na barriga que beijava, chupando o sangue para si depois. David foi à loucura, segurando seu cabelo.

Pierre pensou enfim ter encontrado seu próprio jogo, seu próprio boneco de prazeres. Foi exatamente isso que também pensou quando David sentou-o na bacia do banheiro, ajoelhou, e tirou sua calça, seu tênis, e arranhou a pele da barriga, tirando a camiseta negra; quase a rasgando.

− Diga seu nome... Outch... − ele murmurou, cedendo a sensação total de prazer que o jovem, arrancando sua roupa oferecia-lhe. Suspirou fundo, ele já não agüentava mais, queria aquilo. O garoto sentou no colo de Pierre, que gemeu com o contato. David mordeu o glóbulo de sua orelha. Não existiam mais termos para aquela sensação.

− David... − sussurrou, sorrindo, vitorioso por ter conseguido o que queria, mas foi cortado por Pierre, quando ia murmurar da maneira mais sexy que conseguisse seu sobrenome. Pierre levantou-o, puxando-o novamente para prendê-lo na parede.

O que importava a merda do sobrenome? Tirou as calças do garoto de cabelos negros já colados na testa, e fez menção de tirar junto com ela, a cueca listrada.

Tirou a própria de tamanha era sua excitação. Os membros de ambos já se mantinham eretos, acho que ambos riram ao ver isso. David queria estar no comando, mas Pierre não permitiu. Derrubou-o no chão, e atacou seu pescoço. Como um vampiro em busca do exótico prazer do sangue. Não esperou muito mais, alinhou seu corpo na entrada, e investiu com brutalidade. O menor pareceu não sofrer com isso, esperou apenas a velocidade aumentar, um ritmo estabilizar, e então os gemidos de ambos começaram. A cada investida de Pierre, que se apoiava segurando o quadril de David, ele sentia um arrepio subir, aquele ardor... Ah Deus, ele estava tendo o maior prazer de toda sua vida.

David o sentia dentro de si, aquelas investidas não tão fortes, as mais prazerosas. O momento em que sentiu Pierre forçar pra dentro de si, engatinhou para trás, libertando-se de Pierre.

Levantou-se, também sentindo o prazer enlouquecedor no seu membro ereto. Ele podia gemer sozinho, só de pensar no tamanho do seu prazer. Puxou Pierre, pela gola da camiseta, e tacou-o novamente sobre a bacia. Pierre mal sentia seus olhos, mal sentia as pernas. Ele estava incendiando.

− Você é meu hoje. − David murmurou, dando um tapa forte no rosto de Pierre, que ficou vermelho no mesmo momento. David alinhou-se ao corpo de Pierre, e montou nele, sentindo tamanho prazer que parou, apertando com as unhas curtas o ombro de Pierre. Ambos gemeram.

Pierre pegou a cintura fina de David, e então o forçou no seu membro, fazendo-o pular com velocidade sobre seu corpo. Tamanha força que era investida que, todo o seu pênis entrava no corpo que era oferecido como uma carne sobre seu colo. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais. David sentiu seu prazer máximo, que veio com um grito. O esperma de David ficou sobre a barriga bem feita do outro. Iria parar - devagarzinho-, mas Pierre continuou, forçando contra o corpo do menor.

David assustou-se, mas não gritou. Mirou a faca largada no chão. Garantiu a si mesmo, usá-la caso aquele homem exagerasse. Estava sendo abusado. A verdade é que estava gostando. Voltou a calvagar sobre Pierre; gemendo; mordendo-lhe a orelha; arranhando suas próprias coxas. Havia um prazer máximo a cada investida. Mas não deixaria de ser o homem provocante de sempre, encostou-se na orelha de Pierre. Ainda gemendo, e sendo invadido em uma velocidade muito alta.

− É o máximo que consegue, só o meu prazer? Hein? − parou para suspirar fundo e gemer, fazendo o maior delirar de prazer. − Aposto que não consegue se satisfazer o bastante. Não consegue... Diga homem. Grite para... mim, sei que você pode. − ele sussurrou, sendo interrompido pela respiração tão falha, e pelos gemidos involuntários.

Pierre se lembrava daquela frase. _"Grite para mim, Bouvier! Grite!"_. Sentiu tamanho ódio de tais palavras, que derrubou David no chão, e então não se preocupou realmente com nada. Forçou o mais que conseguiu para dentro de David, gemeu, buscando seu próprio prazer. Enfiou-se dentro de David o mais que pôde; arranhou a barriga; usou toda a força que restava em seu corpo. Sentiu que mais uma investida, e teria seu prazer, se desmancharia em seu libido. Mas parou dentro de David, e esperou um pouco aquele ardor passar, então voltou com mais força. Invadiu David em uma seqüência rápida. David gemeu forte, talvez de dor. Ambos se entregaram ao prazer. David pela segunda vez.

A cacofonia de suspiros pesados, e das risadas lá fora, confundiram a cabeça de Pierre. _"Devo estar louco"_, foi o que ele pensou. Ainda se mantinha dentro daquele homem que mal conhecia. Distanciou-se, saindo literalmente do próprio. Quase se sentiu culpado pela brutalidade com qual transou com David... David do que mesmo? Ele não lembrava nem ao menos o sobrenome. O sono invadiu-o com força, piscou os olhos, tentando manter-se acordado, e abriu-os bem forte quando viu David buscando suas roupas, com o rosto bastante avermelhado, e o cabelo bagunçado.

Quase sentiu vergonha por ter feito aquilo, nas condições que se encontrava: no banheiro fedido de algum restaurante, com milhões de palavras nojentas, e com seu quase estupro... Ele ia murmurar perdão, com seu súbito ataque de normalidade.

− Desrosiers. − o garoto que buscava suas roupas murmurou.

− Quê?

− Meu sobrenome é Desrosiers. − repetiu, já vestido. Olhou para Pierre, sentado no chão, com o ar escasso. David preparou-se para abrir a porta e sair, mas Pierre gritou, impedindo-o.

− Você vai ir embora assim? − questionou.

David abriu um sorriso malicioso, soltou uma risada. Olhou para a gosma branca presa ao chão.

− Acredito que esteja ocupado demais para minha companhia.

**_Fim_**


End file.
